How 6 saved my life Chptr1
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: when 6 wakes up in my world he is at first terrified of me. but as time goes on, he starts to feel something different for me. but my life isn't as happy as 6 thinks. can he and the other Stitchpunk save me in time before i end my life? I'm still new to summaries, it's much better inside trust me. rating might not be correct but i think it is.
1. Chapter 1

"what is there to love, if my whole world is full of nothing but hate and pain? Why should i even be alowed to breath the air around me if i only cause pain? Maybe i should just end it now and save everyone the trouble. What do you think 6?"

~~Past Time~~

everything around me felt warm, not the painful warm but more of the cozy warm. maybe this was how life after death felt like. but if it was, then where the others? where were 2, 5, 8, and 1, shouldn't they be here with me? i don't want to be alone, being alone means i will have to stay here in the dark by myself. Maybe they were here, maybe i just couldn't see them. i could tell that i had my eyes closed but i felt so comfertable that i didn't want to open my eyes. slowly opening them, i saw that i was in a room. a room filled with light. looking around i saw that the room was a pretty blue, the color the sky used to be before the war. not only that, the room had this thing coming from the cieling that was producing the light. almost like the sun and just as bright. feeling around me, i saw that i was covered in a small cloth and i was sitting on what looked to be a pillow. sitting up, i started to wonder where i was and where were they others. then a loud creek came from out of no where and a large figure came into the room. dashing under the cloth, i tried my best to hide. "your awake!" i could hear the figure coming closer but i was too petrified to move. feeling myself being lifted up i started to thrash around trying to gain my freedom. "don't worry, i'm not going to hurt you." the figures voice sounded soft and sweet, almost like 7's when she would let her feelings show. still hidden in the cloth, i didn't know if i could trust the figure so i huddled into a ball hoping that it keep me safe. feeling the cloth leave my body, i was left exposed to the figure. i dared not open my eyes because i was afraid of what i would see. "come on now, i promise i wont harm you. your safe with me." somehow i knew that the voice was telling the truth, and i didn't even have a vision to know this. loosening up from my ball i opened my eyes and took a look at the figure i had hidden from. what surprised me the most was that the figure was the last thing i had expected to see. the figure was human and a very young human too. the figure had long brown hair that lay on its shoulders, it had dark blue eyes that looked like a stormy sky, it was very tall since it had me at a great hieght from the floor, and it had on what was called clothes. "there we go, see i'm friendly." the human placed a finger down on my head and ruffled the yarn up there gentely. "W-who are you?" i asked, the fear in my voice very noticable. "my name is Autumn." the human's name was very pretty, it must be a girl. "W-where am i?" i began to look around the room again, seeing that it was bigger then i had first thought. "your in my room 6. this is my house." the human knew my name, how?" "Y-you K-know my name. H-h-how?" the human smiled and took my hand in its finger. "i know much more then just your name 6. i know everything about you and your friends." my friends, were they here to? "A-are they here?" the human smiled and handed me a piece of paper. "in do time 6, but for right now just take you time and rest." placing my back on the pillow, the human then handed me a bottle of ink. "you need to gain your energy back." dipping my fingers into the bottle of ink, i began to draw the vision i saw in my head. it was a vision of, the human, and everybody else, and we were standing in front of a large tree.


	2. Chapter 2

(6's P.O.V)

I honestly don't know what to think, in my visions they show the human being a friend but there is also something else in the visions. Something evil, something so dark and bad that it has enough power to bring me here. Where ever 'Here' is. The Human said we were in a place called 'My Room' but what kind of place is called that. What ever and where ever this place is, I know this isn't the world I had left behind. For one: all the humans had been killed by the Machine. So how is this human here? And second: How am I even alive? From what I can remember, my soul had been taken by the Machine then set free by the others. The others, I sure their alright. So far I haven't seen any of the others here with ,but I also haven't left the Human's 'My Room'. The Human had asked me to rest, which didn't sound to bad, but I couldn't. Too many things were zooming in my mind. One of them was where the Human had gone. The Human had left a while ago, saying that she had to go and do something. And since then, I've been here waiting on this pillow drawing. But something in me told me to go out and have a look. Normaly, I would have ignored this thought but something in me told me that it was alright. So, that's what I did. I slipped the picture I had just finished inside me and slid off the pillow to have a look around.

~ Well, I had gotten no more then to the side of the bed when i came across a problem. Once I had figured out that I was on a Human bed I had also figured out that the bed was also at Human hieght. Carefully looking over the edge, I saw the long way down to the floor. To a human it would be no more then three feet away but to me it was more like a ten story building drop. 'Far. Very Far.' was what scrambled through my head. No way I would be able to jump over without dangerously damaging myself. And since niether 5 or 2 were here to fix me if I did fall, Jumping head on was ou of the question. Looking around the Human's bed, I kept my eyes open for anything that could aid me in my task. The Human's bed was covered in many things. From large books to even some weird looking thing that resembled a Machine but not quite. Then I saw it, a large fluffy bear doll. I had seen a lot of these before and I had always remembered that these bear dolls were soft. Maybe this one was soft enough to help me down. Taking the bear in my grasp, I felt the fluffyness of it and dragged it over to the edge of the bed. Taking one more look over the edge, I took in a large amount of air. Placing my arms around the bears middle, I closed my eyes and jumped over the edge. Everything was moving by fast, that much I could tell. The air around me zoomed by with great force and I only knew that the ground was coming soon. Then with a great Thud, my fluffy bear and myself met the ground.

~ I lay there for a moment, everything felt sore. Opening my eyes I saw that I was a few inches away from the bear doll. I must have slipped off him when we made contact with the ground. Pushing myself up, I was only met with myself falling back down onto my knees. I knew that I was still shaken up so I just sat there, looking. Everything from this angle looked so different. The bed now looked like a towering mountain, the door looked as tall as a tree, and the toys that covered the floor looked almost like the acutual size animals that they were. Finally thinking that I was able to stand, i pushed myslef up. Standing on my wobbly legs, i saw how high the bed was now. The hieght of it scared me greatly, I couldn't believe that I had just jumped down from there. I could believe it if it were 7 or 8 but ME? Ignoring the frightening sight, I turned to the towering door to see that it was opened slightly.

~ Slipping through the small opening, I saw that the Human's 'My Room' wasn't just that small place. 'My Room' was much larger, this place was as large as the sacuary's room. It was filled with what 2 called 'coaches' and many other things that humans used in their lives. Normally 1 would have told us to stay away from the human object but 1 wasn't here now was he? Stepping out into this new place i saw that there was this table that was about as high as the Human's bed. And sitting down at the table was the Human. Something told me that I should hide and stay hidden but just as I was about to run back into the Human's 'My Room' but just as I took one step, the Human turned around and she had her eyes on me. "6? Are you okay?" I couldn't answer, I was to terrified. I just stood there as still as a statue and waited for the Human to strick at me.

**Please review. I would like to see what people thing of this before I update it anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm waiting for your trust

(My P.O.V)

For the longest time, 6 just stood there almost waiting for something to happen. He had this look on him that made me think of a scared child waiting for the adult to beat them crazy. "6?" He still didn't say anything, just that scared look. I could tell something was wrong, it was written all over 6's body. The way he gripped his key, the way his eyes grew and sharnk, even the way he stood gave off the feeling of something was wrong. Standing up, I walked over to 6 who only fell flat on his rear end shaking madly. "Hey, it's okay. What's the matter?" stooping down so that I was now on my stomach, I rubbed the little tuft of yarn on the top of 6's head. But doing this only gave me a terrified yelp from the small Stitchpunk. As I watched him curl up into a small ball, I understood what the problem was right away. "Your afraid." Pulling my hand back, I felt bad for frightening him. How could I blaim him. Here I am, a towering 5' 11' giant, laying down next to a teeny 7 inch tall living doll, Who wouldn't be afraid. For a while we just sat there, I didn't move from my spot as I watched the still trembling 6. "You don't have to be afraid 6. Like I said before, your safe with me." I knew 6 was the, Mentaly, youngest of the Stitchpunks so I tried my best to sound nice and speak slowly.

After a while, 6 had stopped trembling and he had opened up from his ball a little. I smiled, at least we were getting somewhere. 6's eyes darted up and down my face, I could tell he still had a bit of fear towards me from the way his eyes shook. After he had finished his look over my face, 6 stood up and took small steps towards me. "There we go. See, I'm a friend." As soon as he reached my face he stopped and gripped his key tighter, like he was waiting for me to attack. "F-friend?" 6's voice trembled with fear but he also sounded brave. "Yes. Friend." Taking one of his hands away from his key, 6 placed it on the tip of my nose. I could tell he had left a ink stain but I didn't mind, I was already covered in paint and marker from an art project so what would a little ink do. Giving 6 my warmest smile, I sat up so that I was now sitting on my rear. 6 started to tremble again but not as bad as before. "T-tall. Human Tall." I nodded, But in the back of my head I was wondering why he was calling me human. "My name is Autumn 6." 6 didn't look like he cared and started to walk closer to me very slowly. "Human B-bring me H-here?" I mentaly shook my head, I guess that was what 6 was going to call me. "No 6, I didn't. I found you." 6 frowned and began to look around the room. "Where did you find M-me?" "In a box. It was in a empty room in my friends house." 6 looked at me with pleading eyes. "Others?" Others? Did he mean the other Stitchpunks? "I only found you 6. You were alone." 6 looked saddened by this and looked away. I could tell that I had just burst his only happy bubble at that moment, so I thought of something quickly to cheer him up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like to draw with me 6?" 6 looked up at me with a half happy smile and a half worried look. "Draw?" I nodded, "yeah, I have some papers on my desk if you want to. And I have ink." Looking at his pen tip fingers, 6 nodded happily. "Okay then, come here." I placed my hand out for him to clime on but 6 only shook his head fearfully. "Okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." taking my hand back, I stood up and sat down at my desk. "Come on, up here." As 6 came over, I watched him study my desk. After a moment, 6 began to clime up the shelves that were part of the desk. To be honest, I was really impressed at how quickly 6 had managed to get up three shelves. But as he came to the last one, which was higher away from the one he was on, he had a harder time getting up. After a while, I swiftly lifted him up onto the desk. 6 must have not notice my help because he quick went over to the pile of papers I had out. "I-ink?" Nodding, I reached over to a corner of my desk and pulled out a bottle of ink. "Here you go." placing the bottle near him, I watch how 6 quickly dipped his fingers in it and began to draw on the paper. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turning to my own paper, I pulled out a blue coloring pencil and began to draw what I saw in my head. I had been working on a picture I called 'Raining Broken hearts' for a while and I was just about finished. The whole picture was of a Broken heart centered in the middle while rain fell in the background. While the heart and rain were colorful, The background of the two was really scary. It was a stormy sky with bolts of lightening flashing all over. Most of my art was like this, quick glimps of happy colors only to have it cruched with saddening and sickening blacks and grays. Sounds a lot like my life really. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, I had finished my work and it looked just the way I wanted. Looking over at 6, I saw he to had finished his work. "What did you draw 6?" I asked him. As 6 stood up he lifted up a corner of his drawing to show me. At first I thought it would be the talismans symbols but it wasn't. It was 5 and 2, standing next to each other and holding hands. In the background, I saw what looked like a barn and a large tree. I couldn't put it but I had seen that place before. "Friends." I nodded, 6 was really missing them. "Don't worry 6. I'm sure you'll see them again." 6 sighed, and placed his picture back down. Walking over to my drawing, I saw how 6's eyes grew. "Y-you drew?" I nodded, but I couldn't tell if he was giving me a compliment or if he was terrified of it. Most people were either concerned with my drawings or were just plained Scared. "Y-you?" At first I was confused at what he asked but then it hit me. "A little bit 6. Just a little." 6 nodded and walked back over to his paper. It was little progress but at least I was able to get 6 to trust me somewhat. 6 was one of those shy people you meet, and if you weren't careful you could send him off running away in fear. I knew it was going to take some time but I knew I could gain his trust soon.

**Trust is something one has to gain. It isn't given freely. True words. Review Please. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Vision and Mojo

(6's P.O.V)

I had another vision of the Human again last night. It was like the first one but the Human's arms were covered in something. Something red. She also was wearing a dress this time. The dress was pure white and it covered her whole body. But the dress had a long cut in it right where the Human's heart was. "At least you're all safe." The Human spoke this while she cried. Looking around, I saw my fellow Stitchpunks just standing there bowing there heads. "It shouldn't have happened." Turning my head to my right, I saw 2 standing next to me. "What do you mean?" I asked 2, his face full of sadness. "If we only helped her, maybe she wouldn't have done this to herself." 2 turned his head to the Human. Turning my head also, I saw that the Human was now on the ground and wasn't moving. "She saved us. And in return we give her this?" Turning to my left, I saw 9 now standing next to me and he to had the same sad look. "What happened?" I asked but none of them answered me. Then a bright light shot out from the tree, Momentarily blinding me. Opening my eyes, I saw that the large tree was now gone along with the Human. Then everything went black and I woke up.

Normally, I would have drawn this but I decided against it. This vision frightened me ever so and having it on paper would be just as frightening. One thing about these vision puzzled me though. What did the Human have to do we my friends and me? True, she did find me and was giving me shelter but what kind of event could cause what happened in my visions to occur? Putting this thought aside, I looked around the room. The Human had said to me that she had to leave for the day, something called school or something, and she would be back. She had left me on her bed with a pile of papers and a large ink bottle but I didn't feel like drawing. Stepping away from them, I walked over to the edge of the bed. The Human had placed a long rope on the side for me to climb up and down on. She said I was aloud to go anywhere in the 'My Room' but she had asked me not to step out into the bigger room. Maybe it was my curiousity or maybe I was just bored of being in her for so long but I went down and walked over to the door. Looking the towering door over, I gave it a small tug and it popped open. Surprised that the door wasn't heavy, I walked out to see that room was just the way I had seen it last. The giant coach and the Human's art desk was still there but there were toys everywhere. They looked a lot like the ones in the Human's room, animals and other things.

Walking up to one of them, I touch it to only have a soft squeak come from it. Jumping back in surprise, I landed on something furry. Looking around me, I saw brown and black fur everywhere and I was rising up and down. Then a low growl came from out of nowhere. Looking to my left I saw a large fur covered face with many rows of sharp teeth. Letting out a scream, I slid off the monster and began to run back to the 'My Room'. But as I was just about to enter it, I was picked up violently and tossed over into a corner. I lay there feeling every joint in my body hurting. Looking up, I saw my attacker coming back at me. I tried to stand but My legs gave out from under me. Looking up at my attacker, The monster picked me up by the mouth and started to shake wildly. I couldn't stand it, everything was moving so fast and the monsters teeth were digging into my fabric skin. Being tossed back into the corner, the monster growled again and pawed at me. I lay there to afraid to move. Closing my eyes, I awaited the monster to attack me. "Mojo! NO!" That voice, was it the Human? Opening my eyes, I saw the Human grabbing the monster by the neck and push him aside. "Get out of here Mojo! Go on Get!" The monster whimpered and ran off into another room.

The Humans face was full of tears, she looked ready to fall apart. "6, are you okay?" Her voice was shaky but it had a loving touch to it. I managed to nodded my head and the Human sighed. "Thank goodness. I thought Mojo was going to eat you." Mojo? What's a Mojo? As the Huamn gently lifted me, I saw the monster called Mojo poke his head out into the room. "M-mo-moster." I pointed a finger at it and the Human turned her head. "Mojo, I said get!" Her voiced turned from caring to anger and the monster knew it. As the monster left again, The Human turned to me and rubbed my yarn hair. "I'm so sorry about what he did 6." I patted the Human's hand and tried to stand again. Using one of her fingers to pull me up, I stood there wobblly. "W-what was T-that?" The Human looked over her shoulder then back at me. "Mojo?" I nodded. "That's just my stupid dog. He must have thought you were one of his toys." The Human walked over to her desk and placed me down. "S-sorry." The Human looked puzzled. "Why are you sorry?" "W-went out W-when asked not to." the Human's face turned soft with a smile. "It's okay 6. You not in trouble." Why wasn't she mad at me? I did something wrong, shouldn't I be punished? Back home, if I ever did something wrong 1 would have 8 punish me. So why wasn't she? "Oh 6, you have a rip on you side." looking at my right side, I saw a long gash that went from my hip to under my arm. "Hold on, I have some thread that can fix that." The Human bent over and opened a hole in the desk and pulled out a small box. Reaching in, The human pulled out a needle and many shades of thread. "What color do you want?" Looking at all the colors, I saw one that I had always enjoyed. "That one." I pointed to a spool that held a very bright blue around it. The human picked it up and smiled. "You sure? It doesn't really match you." I nodded, this color reminded me of what the sky once looked like back home. "Okay then. Hold still."

After the Human had sewn up my cut, I gave it a look over. She was right, it didn't match me. The color stood out from the rest of my body and it looked extremely out of place but I liked it. "There we go, good as new." The Human was smiling as she rested her arms on the desk. "T-thank you." The Human nodded. "Hey 6, I have something to ask you something." I looked at her and nodded. "I'm going over to my friend's house, the one where I found you, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" She was going back to the place where she found me, Maybe we could find the others. "Go! We Go!" Standing up, I walked closer to her and smiled. "Okay, come here." walking into her hand, The Human placed me near her jacket's front pocket( You know how sweatshirts have that pocket in the front, That's what 6 is in). "I need you stay in here. Okay?" Walking in, I went over to the other end of it and poked my head out and nodded. "Good. Now, lets go." as the Human started to walk, I sat down between the two opening of the pocket. I had this joy in me that over whelmed me, so over whelming that I had momentaraly foorgotten to be afraid of the human. As the Human continued to walk, I thought of my friends and I was hoping they were alright.

**Some trust now between 6 and myself. But maybe it could be more. **

**Review Please, I like the review just as much as i like 6. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: James' house

(My P.O.V)  
The walk to my friends house was a little bit longer then I had expected. Normally, I would have asked Mom to drive me there but Mom was still at work so I had to make the journey on foot. My friend, James, Lives a good 4-5 miles away from my house so at my slow speed it took me a good hour and a half before I had gotten there. James's house isn't to different from mine. Small, good sized yard, and a few trees around it. But the one thing that made his house different was that he had this old wooden fence that went around the front of the house. To me, it looked alomst ready to fall over from being rotten and now an again I would see a little chipmunk or mouse inside the joints that held the posts together. The only good thing that fence was good for was just being a resting spot for the little critter of his yard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"How you doing 6?" Feeling movement in my pocket, I soon saw the ink covered Stitchpunk sticking his head out from one of the openings. "F-fine. There yet?" I could tell 6 was getting ansy but how could I blaim him? This was where I had found him and there was a possibility that his friends would be to. "Yeah, we're here. Just hold on and let me get us in." 6 nodded and ducked back in my pocket. walking up to the door, I gave it a few loud bangs with my hand. Feeling some movement in my pocket, I figured 6 was trying to hide his best. My pocket wasn't very big to begin with so with 6 being in there it really did look like I was carrying a doll in it. After a few moments, the door opened and I saw my long time friend. "Hey Autumn! What's up?" James was always one of the loud outburst types but I had grown acustom to it. James was almost has tall as me, he had this cheeky smile that no matter what the situation he would always be able to make me smile back, he had short blonde hair that would on ocations would spike up in the front, and he had his signature item in hand: his game controller. "Not much James. Just thought I would come over and see if you wanted to hang out?" James Nodded and smiled, "Sure! Come in, I was just playing Halo." Fallowing him inside, I saw the familiar view of his house. His family had two coaches, a short table near the larger coach, his cats' stratch tower, and his large sized tv(Which had been froozen on James shooting an alien dude. Or whatever he calls those funny little short guys. I honestly don't know what they're called). "So Autumn, how you've been?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing much. You know same old, same old" It was more like this in my mind 'James you wouldn't believe what I found in your house last time I came here. I found a Stitchpunk doll that was alive and it's from a movie that you never even heard of.'

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Do you want to try playing again?" I had know James since I was about five or six and the one thing he was Greatly good at was playing video games. From Halo to even Resident Evil, you name it, James could play it and beat its sad little booty all the way back to the game store. "No thanks James. You know me, I'm better at watching you and giving advise." Me on the other hand couldn't play worth poo. Everytime James ever handed me a controller, I would either end up dying after three or four minutes or I would kill myself by falling off a cliff or drowning in water. In short, the games James played were not for me. "Okay, Take a seat. I have to go feed the cats." As James went off to his kitchen, I looked down at my Pocket after noticing that 6 hadn't made any movement. "PPSSTT. 6. You okay in there?" Placing my hand inside my pocket I was met with a horrific fact. 6 wasn't in my pocket any more. "6?!" Trying my best not to shout, I started to look around the floor for him. But he was no where to be seen. "6, where are you?"

(6's P.O.V)  
This was the place, This is truly it. I was standing next to a large building that looked like a human house but it was smaller then them. This place was the one from the picture i drew with 2 and 5 in it. It even had the tree near by it just like the drawing. I don't know how ,but I knew that this was the place where 2 and 5 were. Walking closer, I saw an opening between the doors and walked in.

This place is scary, it's so dark in here that I can barely see what's in front of -"Ooft!" Landing head first into the floor, I coughed as the dust entered my robotic lungs. Picking myself up I saw that I had tripped on a Large pole. Brushing the dust off, I started to wish I had eyes like the twins so i could project light for me to see. Following the pole, I saw that it ended up at a large box. The pole was leaning on the box, holding down the lid which was slightly open. As I was just about to walk away, I heard something. Turning back around, I heard it again. It sounded like something was moving, Moving around in the box. "H-hello. Is s-someone there?" The sounds stopped and it went quiet for a moment. What I heard next was so wonderful that I nearly shout out in surprise. "6 m'boy? Is that you?" 2! It was 2! "6? 6 is out there? 6!" And 5! I found them! I found my friends!

**sorry about the wait. Christmas break took me by surprise.**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: James, I lost my Phone

(My P.O.V)  
I could believe it. I had just lost 6. And the worst part was that I did know if he was still in the house or if he was outside. Thinking about it, I started to hope that he wasn't lost in the house. If James's cats got to him ... I didn't even want to think about it. "Um Autumn, what are you doing on the floor?" Taking my eyes away from the underside of the table, I saw that James was back and he was looking at me with a puzzling look. "Uh ... I lost my Phone. I was just looking for it." James nodded and bent down next to me. "Here let me help." Smiling, I began to look for 6 again.

"I can't find it Autumn. Are you sure that you brought it with you?" Standing up, I nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm sure." We had Looked everywhere in James's house, even in his room even after James told me that it wouldn't be in there because we hadn't stepped in it. "Maybe you dropped it outside." I nodded again. "Yeah, can we go look for it. My mom will kill me if I lose that phone. It cost her an arm and a leg." James nodded and we went out to go look for my 'Phone'.

"Did you find it James?" I shout at James who was clear across the yard. "NO! And why would it be all the way over here Autumn? You never even came over here when you came over here." I shook my head and laughed. "You know me better than most James. You know that with me, anything can and will happen." I watched as James nodded, "True. Weird things do happen because of you." I laughed and turned back to the ground. "Only if you knew half of it James."

As I continued to look at the ground, I didn't happen to see the large tree before me and before I could think "OW!" Jumping back, I landed on my bum and rubbed the sore spot on my head. "See There! That is one of the many weird and odd things that happen to you Autumn." Looking over at James, I saw that he was now Laughing up a storm and was red in the face. "Just keep looking for my phone James. Kay?" James only continues to laugh as he waved me off and turned to the ground to look. "Why do things like this always happen to me?" Turning my head to my left, I saw James's shed standing near by. "wait a minute?" Placing my head down on the slightly wet grass, I looked up at the shed from the ground up. The shed looked just like the drawing 6 had drawn. Then turning my head forward, I saw the tree i had rammed into was the same tree from the drawing also. After a moment of thought it dawned on me. If 6 thought that the shed was the building from his picture, he would have dropped everything to go to see if his friends were in there. Standing up, I started to walk over to the shed. To hopefully find 6 and the others.

(6's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. I had found 2 and 5. "2! 5!" I scrambled over to the box and listened for them to respond. "Yes 6. We're here. Were are you?" "Outside 5. Outside box." I could hear them moving around in the box and tapping it also. "Can you find us a way out 6? We can't see anything in here." Even if I couldn't see clearly in the darkness, I saw enough to know that there was an opening in the box not far from where the pole was. "H-here. Opening over here." Rushing over to the opening, I stuck my head in and looked around frantically looking for them. "6!" turning to my right, I saw 5 standing next to me with his familiar smile. "Hi 5!" As 5 laughed, I saw 2 come from behind him. "Hello 6. Where have you been all this time?" Sticking my arms in the hole I shrugged. "Well, where ever you were, your here now. So how about you give us a hand out of this place?" Nodding fast, I took 2's arms in my hands and slowly began to pull my older friend out. "Careful 6." 5 said as he help lift 2 throw the hole. Once 2 was out, I went back into the hole and began to pull 5 out. "Thanks 6. I thought we would never get out of that box" Once 5 was out, I looked over my friends with happiness. They looked just the way I remembered them. 2 with his bow-tie, 5 with his patch(which was burned slightly from what the machine did to it), and they were both alive. "Friends!" Taking them both in my arms, I held them close not wanting to loose them again. "It's good to see you to my boy." "Yeah 6, it's good to see you." Letting go, reluctantly, I smiled happily. "Where are we? The last thing I remember is that our souls were set free." I nodded, That was all I remembered when I came to. "I don't know but maybe we should get out of here. 6, do you know where we can go for shelter?" I nodded but frowned. "What's wrong 6?" As I was about to open my mouth, the doors behind us creaked and soon the Human came in. "There you are!"


	7. Chapter 7: Now I have Three Problems

(My P.O.V)  
Opening the doors of the shed, they let out a loud creak and I stepped in. Looking down, I was surprised and relieved to see 6. But it wasn't just him alone, behind him was 2 and 5 who looked completely bewildered. "There you are!" I must have startled them because 2 and 5, mostly 5, all jump up startled as can be. "H-how is that Possible! All humans are dead!" 5 yelled so loud that I thought that he would wake the dead. "This can't be?" 2 said this as he took 5's and 6's hands and began to back into the shed junk. "Hey Autumn. Did you find it?" oh no, James. I couldn't tell him about these guys yet. Thinking fast, I stepped down and scooped up the three Stitchpunks in my hands and held them tight. "I'll explain later." Shoving them into my pocket, but not letting go, I walked out of the shed and rushed over to find James.

Lucky for me, James had called me from the other side of the yard and hadn't seen me rush over to him. "Yeah James, you called?" James turned to face me with a smile on his face. "I said Did you find it?" I shook my head. "No." Reaching for my hand, James took it and placed in my hand ... My phone? "I found it near the tree. You really need to get you glasses check Autumn. You practically walked right by it." I stood there for a moment completely shocked. Then it dawned on me that when I had hit the tree and I had jumped, My phone, which was in my back pants pocket this whole time, had fallen out. Placing my phone back in my pocket, I smiled and took my glasses in my free hand. "Maybe your right. I must be getting blinder if I passed it over there." Placing my glasses back on my face, I began to act like I was completely blind and started to tap James's face. "James is that you? I can't see a thing." Pushing my hand away, James smiled and shook his head. "Do you ever act your age Autumn?" I shook my head. "Nope. And I never Shall! You should know this by now James." As the two of us laughed, we headed back in and sat down to play video game. Or more like James did.

After a while, I thought it would be best if I headed home so I could handle my now three problems. After saying goodbye to James and again taking the long walk back home, I walked into my room and pulled my hand out from my pocket. I had left it in there the whole time at James's place and The Stitchpunks hadn't gone anywhere. Placing the now squirming three on my bed, I watched as they all teetered back and looked both scared and worried at me. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Oh how this sounded familiar. I waited a minute until 2 and 5 calmed down a little before I joined them on my bed. As I watch 2 come closer, I saw that he had this amazed look about him. "Incredible. A living human." Taking my hand in his extremely small metal ones. "Tell me my dear, what is this place?" . I was just about to answer him when 6 shouted at the top of his mechanical lungs "My Room! this is called 'My Room'." both 5 and 2 looked at 6 with a puzzling stare. "That's what he thinks this place is called. this is my room and 6 took it as the whole house being called that." i explained and 2 nodded. "I see. how long has 6 been here with you before you found us?" 2 asked taking his hands. "Only a few days. I found him not far from where he found the both of you." if i knew anything from the movie, 2 asked a lot of questions and he loved facts. "What about the others? Have you seen any of them?" finally 5 spoke up but he talked quickly so i had a hard time figuring out what he said. "No, i haven't. So far I have only seen you three and that's it." 5 looked saddened by this, so i used one of my fingers to pat him on the back. "Don't worry so much 5, I'm sure they're alright." at first, 5 jumped at my touch but he calmed down when he saw i meant no harm. "what's your name my dear?" 2 asked joining 5 and 6. "Autumn, or 6 calls me 'Human'." Both 5 and 2 looked over at 6 who just looked calmly up at me. "Don't worry about it though, he can call me 'Human' if he wants." 2 nodded but 5 shook his head. "But Autumn is your name, not 'Human'. it would be like if 2 went up to me and called me 11." I smiled and shook my head. "It's no bother really. i haven't gained all of 6's trust yet so having him talk to me is enough." 2 held his fingers to his chin for a moment while he thought. "It's late, I should let you guys rest. If you want, later I can give you some leather and string to fix your patch 5." 5 let one of his hands go up to his patch and he felt the charred leather. "I-i would like that. Thank you." i smiled and pulled out a pillow for the three of them and a small cloth for a blanket. "Sleep well." I said as i turned off the lights. Taking one last look at the three, I saw how 6 sat between 2 and 5 and how the two of them had their arms around the little ink covered Stitchpunk. Closing the door, i went over to my table and pulled out some paper and paint.


	8. Chapter 8: What is a DVD?

After a few hours of drawing and painting, i thought about how things would go now that i had three Stitchpunks living secretly in my house. it was hard enough just having one but now i had three. at least i knew 2 and 5 would listen to me and help keep 6 in check.

Looking down at my now finished work, i groaned sadly. it was just a doodle of a hill at night. everything was dark, i didn't even put one star in it and the tree i had put in the drawing looked near dead. placing the picture to the side, i noticed that one of 6's drawings was left out. picking up the picture, i stifled a laugh at what it was. the ink spattered drawing was none other than, Me. 6 had drawn me painting with the paintbrush in the air. the angle the drawing was in showed than 6 had been looking up at me when and he had even added a paint drop coming off the brush. 6 was very good at his art, he even got the freckles on my face exactly right. the look i had in m eyes made me wonder what it was i was drawing. the look i was seeing was one of sadness and i could even make out a small tear going down my cheek. as i thought that i would have to ask 6 why i was crying, i felt a small tug on my pant leg. looking down, i saw that 2 was awake and he had this happy smile on his face. "Hello there 2." 2 waved to me and asked to be placed up on the table.

as i lifted him up onto the table, i watched as 2 took in ever art object i had and picked up a pen to look at the odd-looking end. "You do art?" he asked me and i nodded. "just a hobby. helps with my everyday life." 2 nodded and then noticed the drawing 6 had done. "6 did that?" he asked stepping over it to get a better view. "yeah, i didn't even know he drew that until moments ago. 6 is really good." 2 nodded and he stepped closer to my face on the drawing. "Why are you crying my dear?" he asked me as he pointed to the small tear that was running down my cheek. "I don't know. i wasn't crying when i was working any of the time with 6. Maybe it hasn't happened yet. he drew a picture of you and 5 before he found you guys." 2 nodded and turned back to the drawing. "Yes, i know. he showed us a little while ago." this puzzled me a moment. "5 and 6 are wake in your room. 5 is a little shy, you must forgive him. seeing a human alive is a little shocking to the young lad." i nodded, i couldn't really blame him. "Then why did you come out here? I would have thought 5 would never let you, of all people, out of his sight." 2 chuckled lightly and turned back to me with a smile. "i snuck out here while he was talking to 6. i wanted to speak with you alone for a moment." i nodded and 2 stepped closer to me. "I wanted to ask you to see if you knew how we came here? i really don't think this is our home, i could even say this might not be our world." i shook my head and explained how i didn't know how they came into my world and i also explained how in my world they were just a character from an old movie. 2 was a little surprised when i told him that he was only a movie character but he was deeply enveloped into what i was saying none the less. "Do you think the others are here also my dear?" 2 asked as i took him in my hand and began to walk back to my room. "possibly. but i have the foggiest idea as to where they would be." 2 nodded and as we walked into my room i couldn't help but laugh quietly at the way 5 reacted when he saw 2 with me. "2! there you are. I was beginning to worry. i didn't know where you went and i know if you were alright." as i placed 2 down next to 5, 2 waved his hand at 5 and told him that he was in every way fine. it then dawned on me that 6 was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's 6?" i asked 5. "Oh, he went over to your dresser and climbed into the top one. he saw something that he said he had to see." i nodded and looked over at the dresser and the open top that was filled with my extra art stuff and junk. "6? where are you?" i asked as i tried to look for the ink covered Stitchpunk. "Human, here." looking over at the far end of the dresser, i saw 6 standing over a DVD case. "What do you have there 6?" i asked as i slowly lifted the case with 6 still on it. "Play, play please?" i paused a moment as i noticed a familiar picture on the case. slipping 6 onto the bed, i took the movie in my hands and placed it near my chest. "I don't think that would be best 6. " by now 5 and 2 were looking at me with curiosity and stepped next to 6 who was at the edge reaching for the DVD. "what dos he want to see?" 5 asked and i shook my head. "You don't need to see it." 2 waved his hand in the air and scoffed. "It can't be that bad my dear. now come on, what is it?" i sighed and slowly placed it in front of them so they could see the cover of the case. "is that?" "9. yes 5, that is him." i looked down at the case of the '9' DVD, it still had that ominous feeling about it that only doubled with the fact that 6, 5, and 2 were here. "What is this my dear?" 2 asked as he touched the case. "It's called a DVD, it plays movies. this one in particular plays the story of the nine of you." 2 and 5 looked both shocked and curious at the strange thing before them. Flipping around to the back side, i allowed them to read it and then took it back and placed it back in my dresser. "You guys don't need to watch that. each of you have seen enough of that to where you never need to see it again." 5 nodded and look over at 2 who looked completely blank, i almost forgot that he was the first to die and had never seen his friends die one by one. "No, friends must see. they must know." 6 said as he pointed to the movie. "6, i don't think they need to see what happened to the rest of your friends. What happened to guys is something that should never be shown to you." 6 stopped and looked down at the bed. "How about we watch something else. i have 'Madagascar', 'Transformers', or maybe you guys would be a 'Chucky' kind of person." I laughed at the stupid pun that only made sense to me and i watched as they all made curious face at what i had just said. "What in the world is 'Transformers'?" 5 asked and i had to smile. "You guys are going to flip when you see those guys."

I wasn't lying when i said they would flip when they would watch 'Transformers'. half the time 5 would either hide behind 2 or duck between my crossed legs to hide when the Autobots and Decepticons transformed or shot their weapons. 2 was more studying the movie and the amazing technology of the Transformers than watching the action. and 6, well... 6 was much more into it then i had expected. every time there was a gun shot or when the Transformers transformed, he would shout at the top of his lungs in amazement and then run up to the small tv screen to watch it up close. usually, after a few moment of him being up there I would pull him back and set him down on my lap and tell him how bad it was for him to be so close to the tv.

munching on some popcorn I made, I watched as the movie came to an end and the credits started. "What did you guys think?" i asked. "Interesting. I have never seen anything like it. so much color and so much design." 2 said as he looked over the DVD case. "T-that was the second most scariest thing I have ever seen. too much noise and too much... Noise!" 5 said as he continued to cower in my lap. "Fun. Fun. Again, Again!" 6 shouted as he pointed to the tv. "How about we call it a night 6, I need to get ready for bed and then i have to get ready to go somewhere tomorrow." 6 gave a sad sigh but nodded. "Where do you have to go my dear?" 2 asked as he set the movie case down. "I'm going shopping with my mom tomorrow and i need to pick up a few things. like for starters, I need to find some leather for 5. I couldn't find any around here." 2 nodded and 5 did the same. "what about us?" 5 asked. "you guys can stay here and chill if you want?" 6 then began to shake his head uncontrollably "No! No, Mojo! No Mojo!" 2 and 5 looked at 6 with concern then at me. "I'll explain later but 6 is right. with Mojo around, i think it might be best if you guys come with me to the mall." 2 and 5 nodded as I hopped off the bed. "Now that is settled. it's time for bed. Night guys." as i shut off the light i carefull climbed into bed and placed the three Stitchpunks on a pillow that I placed on my dresser. "Good night my dear." "Night Autumn." "Human." I yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that the three would not go anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9: adding 1 more

The next Morning I woke up to an odd feeling on my neck. Opening one of my eyes, I looked down and saw the yarn covered top of 6.

"6?" I spoke softly as to not wake the others but 6 didn't hear me and he continued to sleep on my neck.

Slowly I lifted up my hand to him and gently pulled him off my neck. As I looked down at him in my hand, I smiled at how cute it looked. 6 was scrunched into a tight ball with his head resting on his knees.

6 looked so peaceful that I was sad to wake him up but I need to get ready.

"6, wake up 6." 6 began to groan and slowly he opened his mismatch eyes. For a moment he only looked at me but after a while he stood up with a yawn.

"Human." I nodded and stood up on my bed. "Morning 6. I need to get ready 6, so why don't you go lay down with 2 and 5?"

6 shook his head and pointed one of his pen nib fingers at me. "Stay. Stay with human." I shrugged and placed 6 on my shoulder. "Alright than 6. Let's go."

Sliding off my bed, I went over to my closet to grab some clothes. Pulling out a shirt I was about to pull it off the hanger when 6 shouted out to me "No. not that one."

I shrugged and placed it back. I figured I would play along with 6 and allow him to pick what he thought I should wear. "Okay than 6, what should I choose than.

6 pointed to a shirt and a skirt I had up and I was kind of shocked. "You sure?" 6 nodded and I sighed and took the clothes.

Walking out of my room, we went through the living room and we happen to run into someone sleeping on the coach. "Morning Mojo."

Mojo had somehow fallen asleep on the coach last night and he was ignoring me right now as he snored loudly.

"M-mojo." 6's voice was shaky and his body was trembling like crazy. "Don't worry 6. I won't let him hurt you."

Walking pass Mojo, I could feel 6 turning around to make sure Mojo wasn't coming.

Walking into my bathroom, I set down my clothes and 6 in the sink. Turning to the shower, I turned on the hot water and then tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Wait there while I take a shower 6. I won't be long." I said to him as I hopped into the shower and shut the curtain.

"Human! Human!" 6 shout and I could tell he was scared. Sliding the curtain open so that my head was out, I looked over to 6 who was on the very edge of the sink.

"What's wrong 6? I'm only taking a shower." 6 shook his head and pointed to me. As I figured out what he wanted, I sighed and picked 6 up and place him on a shelf that was in the shower where he wouldn't get wet.

"Better?" I asked him and he nodded. It didn't bother me that 6 was in the shower with me because for one he was just a doll and second he had the mind of a small child.

As I continued on with my shower, I noticed that 6 was beginning to hum something. Turning to him I saw that he was playing with my brothers tub paints and was drawing what looked like a very odd looking being.

"Who's that 6?" I asked as I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. "1"

This made my let lose a laugh, if that was supposed to be 1, I was glad he wasn't here to see this. He would throw a fit.

"And what is 1 doing?" I asked as I saw that he was drawing something else. "stuck." This only made me laugh even more. The drawing now looked like 1 was being held upside down by an odd looking snake.

"Well, that's sad to hear that is happening to 1. Come on 6, we have to get ready." Lifting 6 off the shelf, we stepped out of the shower and I began to put on my clothes.

Once I was dressed, I placed 6 back on my shoulder and we went back to my room. As we went in, we were met with a worried looking 5 and 2 who was trying his best to calm him down.

"What's going on in here?" I asked gaining everyone's attention. "6! There you are, I was beginning to worry!" 5 shouted as I placed 6 on the bed. 5 rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller Stitchpunk.

"You don't have to worry 5, he was with me the whole time." I said as I opened my dresser and pulled out a pair of my socks.

"I know, it's just that…" 5 stopped as he pulled 6 even closer if that was possible. "I understand 5. Losing the ones you love is always hard." I said as I pulled on the socks.

"Have you ever lost someone special my dear?" 2 asked as he looked over at me as I placed on my shoes. "Not like the way you guys have but yeah, I've lost people." I frowned when I thought of the memories of the people I loved but left.

"But that doesn't matter now. We'll be leaving soon so maybe we should think of a way to make sure I don't lose you guys in the stores." 2 and 5 both nodded and we sat down and thought of ideas.

"I would like it if we didn't have to stay in your pocket again my dear. Maybe we could just stay on your shoulders?" 2 asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe but you'll have to stay hidden behind my hair so that no one will see you. " 2 and 5 nodded and I slide off my bed. "Wait here a moment so I can tell my mom that I'm ready."

2 and 5 sat down but just as I was about to leave 6 shout out to me, "Human!"

Turning around, I saw 6 standing on the edge of the bed reaching out for me. "Please 6, stay here. I'll be back. I promise." Walking out the door, I couldn't get 6's sad face out of my mind.

OoOoOooOoOo

Walking into my mom's room, I saw her standing next to her dresser looking for something. "You ready mom?" I asked, surprising her a little.

"Yeah Autumn, I'm just looking for my glasses. Have you seen them?" she asked me and I turned my head to the TV stand and not too far from it was her glasses. Picking them up, I handed them to her.

"Thank you. I see you're ready to leave. Go get your jacket and you money and we can go." I nodded and left my mom's room with her behind me. My jacket was already out and my money was already in my purse so I was ready to go.

"Any place special you want to go today Autumn?" my mom asked me as I pulled on my jacket and she did with hers as well.

"Besides the mall, maybe 'BestBuy' or maybe 'Target'. I've been in the mood to get some new movies and I need to get some needles and thread for my sewing kit. I broke another needle a couple of days ago and I ran out of thread."

My mom nodded and walked over to the door. "Meet me out in the truck when you're ready to go." As she walked out, I made my way to my room.

Walking in, I saw the three Stitchpunks waiting for me. "Okay, ready to go?" they nodded and I scooped them up and placed them on my shoulder. "Remember, try your best to stay hidden." They nodded and we went out to meet my mom in the truck.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So we'll meet back here in half an hour. I'll call you if I can't find you or if we need to go early." Mom said as we entered the mall. "Okay, see ya later mom." As she went to her stores, I walked down to where I needed to go and I silently listened to my three small friends talking on my shoulder.

"you said this place was called a 'Mall' right?" 2 asked and I nodded slowly. "Yeah, a lot of people come here to buy things." I whispered as to not gain attention from others.

"Big, very Big." 6 said in awe as he looked at all the different stores we passed and the people that went by.

"I need to stop by the fabric store to find your patch stuff 5 so if there is anything you guys want just say something." As we walked on, I soon found the fabric store and luckily it wasn't very busy.

"Okay, needles and threads are this way. And Fabric is that way." Going down the section with the fabric, I pushed my hair back a little for 5 to get a look at them all.

"That's a lot of fabric." 5 said as he looked at all the many different colors and patterns. "see any you like 5?" I asked picking up some I wanted.

"How about that one right there. It looks nice." Looking at the one 5 pointed to, I nodded. it was a tan fabric, not too much different from his old one but this one was much softer. "Okay. Just give me some time to find the right colored thread than we can leave."

After we found the thread, I paid for them and left the store to go to the next. "Now I need to go to another store to buy some other stuff."

As we went to the store, I was a little worried about how much people were in it but luckily for me 2, 5, and 6 grew very quiet at the sight of so many people.

As I began to look for what I wanted, I noticed that 6 kept on moving and wouldn't sit still. "6, chill out. Your fine." But 6 continued to move about.

"1." 6 spoke and it took every one of us by surprise. "What did you say 6?" 5 asked and 6 only repeated "1."

As I continued to listen to 6, I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone. "Sorry about." Looking up I saw that it was James' dad. "Hey. What's up." I said as he took my hand in his. "Not much just helping my friend find something. Hey ted, this is my son's friend I told you about."

Moving over, I got a good look at Ted. He was a tall man, a little on the bulky side, and he had these very baggy pants on. "Nice to meet you."

I took his hand but I could feel the shakiness in it. "yeah, you to. Tell James I said hey, I need to go find my things and meet my mom back at the entrance." James' dad nodded and he and his friend left.

"Something was off about that human my dear." I nodded, the way Ted shook my head made me wonder what was bothering him.

"1!" suddenly 6 jumped off my shoulder to a shelf near me and rushed down it. "6, come back." I walked off after him and soon caught up to him but I heard something.

"Confounded cord! Get me out of here boy!" this voice was old sounding and it didn't sound very happy.

"1?" 2 and 5 said and they to jumped off my shoulder to the shelf. As they rushed over to where 6 was, I continued to walk and try to look like I was acting normal.

Once I was finally next to them, I was met with a shocking view. along with 2, 5, and 6 was none other than 1 who was trapped in a pile of cords.

"1, how did you get here?" 2 asked as he helped his friend out of his predicament. "If I knew do you think I would be here?! All I remember is waking up on this shelf and then I tripped and fell into this mess."

As 1 continued to talk, he never noticed me but once 5 pulled him out he finally took a glimpse at me and he nearly fell back into the cords. "What is that!" 1 shouted as 2 held him up.

"This is Autumn 1, she is our friend. She's been helping us." 2 explained as I held out my hand. "Come on guys, we don't need to bring attention to us." Before 1 could complain 2 and 5 pushed him into my hand and I placed them all on my shoulder.

As we walked out, I listened to 1 shout at me to put me down and after a while 2 placed his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

I groaned to myself, adding 1 to my list was only going to make things more difficult. That I knew for sure.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Problem Coming Soon

** O.M.G i am soooooo sorry! i got so caught up in my Transformers stories that i completely forgot i had these to work on.**

**this is mostly a fill in chptr and i hope that i will continue to work on this at a normal pace.**

**again, sorry.**

My P.O.V:

To say the drive back home was calm ad relaxing would be a lie. All the time 1 was whispering/shouting in my ear to tell him who I was and what I was up to. 2 and 5 tried their best to shut him up but sadly it didn't work. the worst part was that I couldn't say anything cause if I did, my mom would find out about my... little problems.

as we finally drove in the drive way, I grabbed my things and bolted for the door; not even waiting for my mom to say something to me. once I was in my room, I tossed the bags on the floor and quickly placed my growing number of stitchpunks on my bed. "Do you ever shut up 1! I think I have gone deaf in my ear from your constant blabbing!"

falling onto the bed, no where near the group of stitchpunks, I buried my face in my pillows groaning loudly hoping that I would hear no more complaints from a certain numbered stitchpunk. Sadly, I was epicly wrong.

"I do not blab child! I ask for reasons very sternly. Like would someone please tell me why there are human running around?" 1 shouted _again _and thankfully 2 explained the whole situation to 1 because if I did I think I would have locked 1 up in my jewelry box.

"H-human." poking my head up out of the mass of pillows, I saw 6 standing next to me with a worried look. "Yes 6, what is it?" I asked calmly; I don't think I could ever yell at 6 with a face like his. "Draw? Draw table?" 6 pointed over to the door and I nodded. Drawing did sound good right now.

Lifting 6 up onto my shoulder, I began to walk over to the door but when a group shouted out "Where are you two going!" I stopped dead in my tracks. "I am only taking 6 out to draw for a bit. I need to calm my nerves so I don't know when I'll be back. Just pop in a movie to watch or something to pass the time." not even waiting for them to reply, I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

Walking over to my desk, I sat down but no more than five seconds after this my mom came over and tapped my shoulder. Luckily 6 was on my other one and hidden under my hair or else my mom might have bumped him off. "Autumn, I just got a call from my friend and he needs a lift to some place. Will you be alright for a few hours on your own?"

"Sure Mom. I'm just going to draw for a bit." Mom nodded and soon walked out the door without a second glance. "Now we don't have to worry about Mom seeing you 6." I said as I lifted the ink covered stitchpunk onto the desk near the bottle of ink. Quickly 6 went to drawing something and taking his example so did I.

OoOoOoOoOo

It seemed like many hours had passed by but in reality it was only 30 minutes. But with the amount of work I had gotten done with my drawing it would seem that I had done it in hours.

I had made a picture of a island at the mercy of a hurricane and it looked more like the hurricane was not going to let up its furry. looking over at 6, I saw that he now had made another drawing involving his stitchpunk friends but he had adde a few more. 1, 2, 5, and himself were in the drawing but in the back ground you could see someone hiding behind what looked to be a... maybe a large box or wall.

"Who's that in the back 6?" I asked. 6 didn't answer but when he added what looked to be a pointed hat to the figure, I figured it out for myself.

"7?" 6 nodded and handed me the drawing, which was still a little damp from the ink. "Soon. 7 here soon." 6 stated before going at another piece of paper. looking down at the drawing, I was a little confused as to why 7 would come. she was still alive when the movie ended so why would she come here?

"How soon 6? do you know that?" I asked, wanting at least some form of timing so I could prepair for yet another stitchpunk. 6 only shrugged and continued to draw. giving off a annoyed sigh, I turned to my door and remembered that I still had three others I needed to look after.

"Come on 6, I think we need to check up on the others. and I also need to fix 5's patch." Picking up 6, which he didn't want to be since he was only half done with his new drawing, I walked over to my door and opened it. But as I entered I was met with a... annoying sight.

My bed was covered in torn cloth, string was scattered all around, and from the large pile of my DVD's i would have to say things went really wild in here. looking off to the side, i saw 2 and 5 chatting while 1 sat in front of my little movie screen watching what sounded like it was either my 'Supernatural' series or 'X-Men'.

"Do I even want to know what happened in here?" I asked gaining the attention of 2 and 5. "Forgive us Autumn. I was fixing 5's patch and I forgot to clean up after we started to watch some of your DVDs." 2 said in a appolojetic voice and I nodded. "That's okay. Would you mind helping me clean it up now?" both 2 and 5 nodded and soon began to help me tidy up my bed.

Once the mess was cleared away, I crawled onto my bed and placed 6 down. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was nearly 11 at night and if sleep wasnt coming for me than I dont know what was.

"If it is alright with you all, I think it is a good time to go to sleep." 2, 5, and 6 nodded but 1 completely ignored me as a girl screamed on the screen and he watched closely. "That goes for you as well 1." turning off the movie player, 1 gave me a hateful look and crossed his arms. "It was just getting to the part where the girl was about to be attacked!"

"Yeah yeah, you can watch it in the morning." Quickly turning off the lights, I snuggled under my blankets and soon felt the patter of the stitchpunks walking over me. looking at them, I watched as 2 and 5 took a spot near my chest to rest, while 1 choose a spot on my window sill with a piece of cloth as his blanket, and 6 who took the spot between my neck like i had found him this morning.

"Goodnight everyone." I said and got replies from everyone but 1 who was already snoozing away.

Closing my eyes, I allowed sleep to take me but not before I felt 6 snuggle closer and whisper something in my ear. "Must protect. Must keep safe."


End file.
